Amelia and the Lord
by dreamer773
Summary: Amelia and her brother Daniel work at the Kabra Manor. The young, dashing Lord Ian has hidden his feelings for Amelia for fear of being a disgrace to the family. How does he win her heart? How does she win his family's? My first multichap!
1. Chap 1 A Normal Day at the Kabra Manor

**My second 39 Clues fanfic, and my first time attempting a multichap. Hope you like it!**

Chapter One – Amelia

"Daniel! Daniel, wake up! Time to do our morning chores…"

"Mmmmph, go away!"

"Do you want to get a beating again?"

"I care not! Now go away!"

Amelia sighed. "If that's the way you want it, Daniel."

She pulled the blanket off of Daniel. The cold air of winter hit him and he shot up out of bed -- the little cot—provided by their masters.

Daniel, still groggy, glared at his older sister. She just smirked.

"We'd better hurry. We must get our chores done before Lord and Lady Spoiled – er, Lord Ian and Lady Natalie awaken."

"Fine."

Dan headed off to the direction of the stables to do his chores, while Amelia went to the broom closet to get the supplies for her morning cleaning. The Kabras hated dust and dirt, thus Amelia and the other servants had to clean the house twice a day. It was a huge house – a manor, actually – so cleaning the whole place was hard work. No one in the family showed sympathy. Although, that Lord Ian has been giving her pitying looks now and then. They lasted only for a few moments, but long enough for Amelia to catch him. He has never done anything to help though.

Amelia wiped some sweat from her forehead. She was done with her part in the morning cleaning. Some of the other servants in the manor were busy doing other chores assigned to them. This ball is coming up at the Starling Manor and most of the other female servants were given the tedious task of preparing a gown for Lady Natalie. These servants were usually helping in the cleaning, so this time Amelia has almost twice as much work to do.

A bell rang somewhere. Amelia knew that Lord Ian must be awake by now. She walked to his chamber along with another servant, Helen. She must prepare the lord's clothing for the day and Helen must prepare the water for his bath.

"Good morning, my lord," Helen and Amelia said in unison.

"It will only be a good morning if you, Helen, make my bath water hotter. I was shivering the whole day yesterday. The water you used yesterday was too cold. And Amelia, love, I'll be wearing something red and gold today."

Amelia would have blushed at the little nickname, yet he has been calling her that for the longest time that she barely noticed. Lord Ian never got tired of calling her that, though. Nor did he ever tire of looking at her. Amelia never noticed his amber eyes admiring her jade green ones or her auburn hair. To her, the young lord was just another spoiled brat whose future was to marry some princess.

She walked to his huge closet and selected a new red and gold tunic.

This was another normal day at the Kabra Manor.


	2. Chap 2 The Kind Lord

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Also, I forgot to make a disclaimer last time (in my excitement), so for a special disclaimer, I "borrowed" Nellie for a while! Here she is!**

**Nellie: What am I doing and why am I doing this again?**

**Me: You're going to say the disclaimer. Please! Plus, I have your iPod, and I shall not return it till you do the disclaimer! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Nellie: For an Ekat you are so Lucian-ish. Fine. Just don't hurt my iPod.**

**Me: And here she is, ladies and gentlemen! Nellie Gomez for the disclaimer!**

**Nellie: So, like, dreamer773 does NOT own ****The 39 Clues ****series or its characters, especially me. So, can I like, have my iPod now?**

**Me: I don't have it. It's been in your pocket the whole time. **

**Nellie: Then why—**

**Me: I just needed to have a reason for you to do the disclaimer, ok?**

**Nellie: Fine. So, like, bye.**

***Nellie leaves***

**Me: So, I hope you enjoy Chap 2!**

***feels British after saying Chap, even though it's just short for chapter***

Chapter 2- The Kind Lord

It was the afternoon of the same day. Amelia was now doing the afternoon cleaning. Though the place is spotless because of the morning cleaning, the Kabras are never satisfied so the servants have to clean the house again a few hours after the morning cleaning.

Amelia carried the bucket of dirty water. She was about to throw it outside. She was hurrying. The Kabras liked fast service, and if she didn't hurry with her work she might just get a beating. She never noticed the wet rag on the floor until it was too late.

"AAAAAAH!" Amelia shrieked as she fell and the bucket of water flew upward. Dirty water got to her hair. She didn't get hurt as she slipped, though. She was crawling, starting to look for the fallen bucket. She then noticed a pair of shoes.

Amelia looked up. And she saw the most handsome, concerned face she had ever seen.

"Are you hurt, love? What happened?" Amelia never would have imagined Lord Ian so concerned. Yet here he was, looking down at her with a pitying look on his face.

"I-I-I'm fine. I-I-I m-m-mean, I'm fine my lord. Thank y-y-you for your concern," Amelia replied.

Then, his lips twitched. He couldn't stand stifling it.

Lord Ian burst out laughing.

"I…_hahaha_…Pardon…Pardon me. You…_hahaha_…you look…ridiculous, love." Ian grinned.

His laughter was so contagious, Amelia couldn't help laughing as well.

When both could finally speak without breaking into giggles, the young lord said, "Amelia, love, just get me a change of clothes, please. I'll call one of the other servants to clean up this mess."

It was then that Amelia noticed the water stain on Lord Ian's tunic. A look of horror crossed her face. She was going to get a beating now.

Ian, though, read that face. He said reassuringly, "No one has to know, Amelia. Don't worry, I won't go telling my parents _or_ Natalie _or_ any of the other servants. Just get me a change of clothes from my closet."

Amelia started to get up. The young lord held out a hand to help her up, and she reluctantly took it. He pulled too hard though, and she ended up stumbling and landing in his arms.

She let go quickly, her face turning redder than the roses in the nearby vase. Lord Ian just smiled and started walking towards his chamber. Amelia followed closely.

She couldn't believe she was so clumsy. She slipped on a wet rag and spilled dirty water not only on herself, but on Lord Ian as well. If it were any of the three other Kabras, she would have gotten a beating.

But _wait_. How come Lord Ian appeared out of nowhere?

She was quite sure she was alone at first. So how did Lord Ian suddenly appear, and get some water in his tunic as well?

Ian was lost in his thoughts as well.

_I could have saved her, if only I were faster. I was following her. I never noticed the rag, and apparently neither did she. She DID say she wasn't hurt, though. That's a relief. It's also a good thing we were the only ones who saw that, or else Amelia would be getting a beating right now. And I would be forced to watch in horror, although I must not show that. Mother and Father will punish her more if they knew I liked…or, rather, _loved_ her. They would think she put a spell on me. If I say she didn't_ (put a spell on him, that is)_, then I would be a disgrace to the family._

Loving a servant, Ian? Surely you must know better than that,_ Mother would say. She would only want me to marry someone in the same rank, if not higher. _

_Oh Amelia, why did you have to be a servant? You work hard everyday, in constant fear of messing up and getting a beating. And here I am, the lord whose parents you work for. Perhaps you think I'm a spoiled brat, and I do sometimes act like that. I will not deny it. But I would give up anything_—everything—_if it meant I could have you. But I could never. Never._

Ian sighed, and he almost didn't notice that he just walked right by his own door.

"Um, m-m-my lord? This is the door to your chamber, if I remember it correctly." Amelia looked down, scared for she might get reprimanded for embarrassing a lord.

But Lord Ian just laughed. "Oh yes, how daft of me. And, Amelia, we shall keep this whole thing a little secret. We all need a good laugh now and then, like what he had earlier. I doubt anyone will laugh if you got in trouble, though."

He grinned. Amelia cringed at the thought of being on the receiving end of the whip. They entered the chamber.

They never noticed the person who had followed them.

They never noticed the one who was now thinking, _You are wrong, Lord Ian. The secret is not only between you and Amelia._

They never noticed the one hiding right now, the one who witnessed the whole thing.

**Oooh, who do you think this is? Will he/she help them? Or bring trouble? Only time (and a future chapter) will tell. **

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chap 3 The Return of Mother and Father

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues!**

Chapter 3- The Return of Mother and Father

The servants were working much more than usual today. The parents of Lord Ian and Lady Natalie, Vikram and Isabel Kabra, are returning from a weeklong trip from Rome. When they arrived, the servants were lined up near the entrance, with the young lord and lady waiting at the front. This was considered a "warm" welcome for the tired couple.

When Lord Vikram and Lady Isabel reached their children, Amelia couldn't help noticing the coldness with which Lord Ian and Lady Natalie were treated. It was always like this. The Kabra family was not the "hugs and kisses" type.

"Ah, Ian, I trust that you and Natalie had been good while we were away? And the servants, they haven't been up to any…mischief, have they?" Vikram said with a pointed look at Daniel. He was known in the household to have been up to tricks, and has more than once gotten a beating for it.

"Yes, father. Welcome back, mother and father," Ian replied. While Vikram and Isabel turned to Natalie, Ian stole a glance at Amelia, a look which reminded them of the incident a few days before. Amelia blushed and looked away.

"Well, now! Off with you, servants! The house won't do its own chores you know!" Vikram spoke. All the servants, including Amelia and Daniel, scattered off to do the remaining chores.

Amelia was now carrying a bucket of clean water, along with a wet rag. She made sure there weren't any obstacles along the way. She didn't want a repeat of the episode a few days ago, especially with Vikram and Isabel in the manor. She was lucky with Lord Ian last time. He was probably a little too occupied with something else, and didn't have the energy to worry about his ruined clothes. His parents, though, are a different story.

She passed by the parlor, where she was surprised to see Lord Ian.

"Would you like any help with that?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

Amelia couldn't help giggling as she replied, "No thank you, my lord. I think I can, and _should_, handle this myself."

She started her cleaning. Lord Ian was watching with an amused expression on his face, most probably remembering how she looked with water on her hair.

"Talk to me, Amelia. I have nothing to do, and you are the only other person here."

"I-I-I m-m-mean no disrespect, my lord, but s-s-servants are not allowed to t-t-talk with their masters. Sarafina, the oldest servant, t-t-told me so." Her stutter was back. She had never spoken but a few words of greeting and the usual "Yes, my lord/lady" to any of her masters, and she didn't know what to do.

"Bah, forget about that Amelia. I order you to." His statement was serious, but his tone was light. Usually, Ian was about as cold as his parents and sister, but something obviously got him in a good mood. Amelia didn't know that it was because of her.

"Yes, m-m-m-my lord. W-What did you w-w-want to t-t-talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself, Amelia. You must be my age. How did you end up working as a servant to one of the most cruel families in the country?"

"I w-w-wouldn't c-c-call your f-f-family cruel, m-m-my lord."

"I know things about my family that you shouldn't, Amelia. Bad things."

Amelia was really nervous at this time. She didn't know where this conversation was going. Thankfully, Lord Ian got back to the original topic.

"So, Amelia, about yourself?"

"M-m-my lord, umm, I was born j-j-just south of this town. M-m-my parents were named Arthur and Hope. They died when our house b-b-burned down. My b-b-brother and I had n-n-nowhere to go, and s-s-so we had to work as s-s-servants, in your household. But, when my parents were still alive, I had the most wonderful time with them…"

Amelia smiled as she remembered her parents. The young lord, sensing her happiness and noticing the lack of stuttering at the mere mention of her parents, told her to go on. And go on, she did. She talked about times when she played with her parents and brother by the river, memories of picnics and birthdays and traveling. Her parents were the very thing that made her happy.

She would have continued the story about a young Daniel falling into the river and their father saving him, and he would have let her, but then Lord Ian noticed a huge statue rocking dangerously back and forth as Amelia dusted the bookshelf. It was right behind her, and she was completely oblivious.

It all happened in a few seconds. The next thing Amelia knew, her back was to the carpeted floor, Lord Ian was on top of her, and the statue was in pieces.

The first thing that Amelia noticed after the initial shock was his amber eyes looking back at her jade green ones.

The first thing Lord Ian thought was if Amelia was hurt.

"Are-are you all right?"

"I-I-I am f-f-fine. Th-th-thank you, m-m-my lord."

"You are not hurt? That's good, then. Well, we had better…"

Ian never got to finish that sentence.

In burst Lady Natalie.

"Brother, you must go to—"

The fourteen-year-old lady saw the what was left of the statue on the floor and the current, and rather awkward, position her brother and one of the servants were in.

"What happened here?"

Lord Ian stood up. "Amelia here was cleaning when I suddenly noticed this statue about to fall on her. I got her out of the way."

"I-I-I deeply apologize for the statue, Lord Ian and Lady Natalie."

"It was not your fault, Amelia. I have long ago noticed the cracks on the statue. I think someone broke this some time ago, and when you lightly brushed against the statue, it gave in," Lord Ian said.

"Well then, we must find this culprit! Mother will explode when she finds out! That statue was incredibly expensive and made by one of the finest sculptors in the land!"

Lady Natalie turned her attention away from Amelia, who was dusting off and looking down. She was still shocked at nearly being crushed by a heavy statue, and scared for she will surely get a beating. Although Lord Ian said it was not her fault, she still brushed against the statue causing it to fall. This will be what Lord Vikram and Lady Isabel will think, therefore she will be punished. But then…

"Listen, Natalie. When Mother and Father find out about this, tell them that the statue fell not because of Amelia, but most probably because someone else, a person yet unknown, broke this some time ago, and the statue gave in because of its age. Any slight contact would have been enough for it to topple over and break. They listen to you, Natalie. You should be able to convince them not to punish Amelia. Better yet, tell them Amelia wasn't there at all! I was picking a book off the shelf and the statue suddenly fell. Could you do that, Natalie? Can you tell them that?"

Natalie noticed the pleading look her brother was giving her. He really wanted her to lie about this. Now, normally pleading looks do not work on her, but this time she saw how much her brother really wanted her to do as he said. And, she felt _pity_ for the servant. If not for her and her brother, Amelia would be suffering torture Natalie wouldn't dare imagine. Still pitying someone was an odd thing for her.

"Well, yes, I suppose I could," Lady Natalie said slowly.

Then she suddenly remembered what she was about to say when she first entered the room.

"Oh! Brother, you must go to the study right now. Father says it's an urgent matter. I do not know what it is about. Go now! You mustn't keep them waiting!"

After a final glance at Amelia, Lord Ian walked off into the direction of his parents' study. Lady Natalie looked at Amelia, who was very quiet.

"Be grateful my brother was merciful. He is not always like that. If it were not for him, you would have been severely punished."

"I am t-t-truly g-grateful, Lady Natalie."

"Well, now. I shall just call two servants to help you clean up this mess. Back to your work."

"Yes, my lady."

**Well, hopefully you liked this chapter. I put in that scene in ****The Sword Thief****, where Ian saves Amy from the figurine, and made it fit in the story. And by the way, Ian and Amy (Amelia) are both seventeen this time, so Dan (Daniel) and Natalie are fourteen.**

**By the way, I know the characters, especially Ian and Natalie, are OOC. They're not supposed to be this kind, are they?**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think! **


	4. Chap 4 Plans for the Future

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Now, I feel like I should explain a little on my OOC characters. For Ian, I guess love can change people. And how he realized he was in love? I don't know yet, but I will (and I guess so will you) when I write a short prequel. As for Natalie, well, people can surprise you sometimes. Like when the most obnoxious person I've ever met once offered to help me carry my bags. I was so surprised, I just declined (I thought he was joking).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues. Unfortunately. We all want to, we just can't.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 4- Plans for the Future (Ian's POV)

I walked towards the study, wondering what my parents wanted to talk to me about. I was still getting over the little incident earlier, when I was _thisclose_ to Amelia.

I entered the room to find my father sitting comfortably on the chair behind his desk, with my mother standing behind him.

"It is about time you got here, Ian!" Mother was scowling. She wasn't a very patient woman.

"Sit down, son. We have some important matters to discuss with you," Father said.

"What is it about, Father?"

"Son, you are seventeen years old. I would say you are past the marrying age. You should have been betrothed a year ago!"

"Your father is right. Why, right now, we should be making preparations for Natalie's wedding, and we should have already gotten yours over with!"

There she goes again. Mother always is in the middle of complaining about something.

"I-I—What should I do? I cannot just meet a girl in the marketplace and have her as my wife…"

"Of course not, Ian! Are you really that daft? Ugh, sometimes I wonder if you and Natalie are even smart enough to be my children," Mother said, annoyed. "You will marry someone from a fine family! If you pick just _any_ girl from the marketplace, you might as well just marry one of the servants! Only the best for a Kabra, Ian. Remember that!"

Father spoke up. "At the coming Starling ball, you will start courting the girl, Sinead Starling. Her family is the richest and highest ranking of this town, after ours, of course."

Mother then said, "Of course, it's a shame their ranking is a little bit lower than ours. Why pick them, Vikram? I am sure there are other, richer families out there than theirs?"

Father replied, "Of course there are."

Mother's face lit up.

He continued, "Ours."

She frowned again.

Father smiled and continued. "Well, there are the St. Johns, the Wizards, and the Cansinos. But none of them have daughters in the marrying age. The next best are the Starlings."

"But we should not settle for next best!"

"Ian is courting and eventually marrying Sinead Starling and that's that! Unless, you would want Ian moving out of town and taking the Kabra name with him? He is our only son, the only one who would bear our name in this town. What if he left and the name is forgotten here? Or," Father smiled a bit. He was in the mood for humor, apparently. "He could just go with the marketplace idea."

"Well…"

"That's settled then."

I sat there, feeling spineless and devastated. I knew that someday I had to marry, and I dreaded the day, not because I'm getting married, but because I knew it will not be Amelia wearing the white gown and exchanging vows with me.

I must always obey Mother and Father. I could not say no to them.

I could not say no to them.

I could not defy them, refuse them, or say that I do not want what they want for me.

With my parents, "No" was never an option.

I groaned in frustration.

My parents turned their attention to me. "What is it, Ian? Are you not happy with this?"

Mother answered Father's question. "Of course he is happy, why wouldn't he be?"

I said, "Y-yes. Of-of course I am, Mother, Father. I just…cannot decide what…color my clothes should be at the ball. I must look my best, in order to charm my way into a betrothal."

Father smiled. "Now that's a good son of mine."

When the conversation ended, I headed off to my chamber. I needed to think about a lot of things.

I wanted Amelia, but I couldn't have her. Not if I didn't want to be disowned.

I certainly had direction in my life. The only problem was that the path I would take was one my parents made for me.

I was an absolute coward towards my parents. When it came to choices, I had no voice with them around.

Father and Mother always said that cowardice was for losers only. They didn't know their only son was a coward because of them.

I groaned again. Nothing was right.

Just then, the door opened. Again, it was Natalie.

"Brother, we need to talk."

**I hope you'll tell me what you think so far! **


	5. Chap 5 A Lovely Vision

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****The 39 Clues****. **

**So, I thought this wouldn't be a good chapter. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I'd like to see what you think from your reviews. **

**When I started this chapter, I thought it was going to be quite boring. But while I was writing, ideas popped into my head. I guess I work best with spontaneity. I actually made a plan, an outline of each chapter, when I made the first chapter. But then, ever since writing THIS chapter, I won't be sticking to that anymore. **

**By the way, I plan on making this just a few more chapters. I live in the Philippines and school starts on June 15. By that time, I hope to be done with this story. **

**And…on with the story!**

Chapter 5- A Lovely Vision **(Still Ian's POV)**

I watched as Mother and Father descended the stairs arm in arm. I took my sister's arm as well. It was our turn to descend the staircase.

We were at the Starling Ball, one of the most extravagant every year. We Kabras always say that we still throw the best banquets, though.

Father and I wore almost similar suits, although his was maroon, while mine was blue. Natalie and Mother were wearing gowns in magenta and deep green, respectively.

As we reached the bottom of the staircase, Natalie gave me a look that said only one thing before she walked away. The look clearly said _You owe me after this_.

I guess I did. This was the best thing my sister has ever done for me. This was also one of the worst things I could ever do to my parents. At least, it would be in their eyes.

I walked around, stopping to chat with a few people on the way. Actually, they were the ones who stopped me. I was not really interested in listening to what they had to say. Perhaps, learning about the latest investments or financial issues of the other families would have interested me some other time, but not _now._

NOW was the start of the plan. The plan I made with Natalie. She wasn't very happy at first. She told me that not telling on Amelia for the broken statue was enough. But I offered her _anything she wanted_.

"_Anything?" she said._

And from the glint in her eye I knew I was going to pay. But I didn't care. I was about to have _her._

I glanced at Sinead. She was alone. She spotted me, and walked quickly towards me. I knew running away was a very bad idea, so I simply waited.

"You're supposed to approach the lady, you know," she said, clearly annoyed. "Now, I have overheard my parents discussing that _someone_ was planning to court me. I figured it would be you. So…court me."

I was quite surprised at how…_different_ Sinead was.

She was straight to the point.

She wasn't shy at all.

She was…exactly what Amelia wasn't. And I didn't like her even more for it. _This_ was the girl my parents wanted me to marry? She might want to be the one to direct my life. First my parents, and now they want _her_ to take their place. Ugh.

Thankfully, another young man approached her and asked her to dance. He had perfect timing too.

I saw Natalie from across the ballroom. She had set the poor young man to ask Sinead. There HAD to be a distraction for her, and an excuse for my parents. Otherwise this wouldn't work.

Sinead was clearly considering declining his offer. But I walked away, with my message clear. It would be rude for her not to accept.

I smiled, knowing that I have gotten rid of Sinead for the night. Natalie would keep sending more and more men to dance with Sinead the minute she got bored with that one. She will be too busy with other eligible young men, and she will hopefully forget about me.

_Ha,_ I said to myself. It was impossible to forget ME. I'm still the best out of all those men; Sinead just isn't the best for me.

And I spotted a lovely vision in a light green gown. Now, SHE was clearly the best for me.

My smile grew wider. Time to take my favorite part of the plan into action.

**This is a little short…but I want to keep the suspense. BWAHAHA. **

**Who knew I could get rid of writer's block when I actually start writing and NOT planning? **

**Please review. **** It'll make my day.**


	6. Chap 6 Confession

**Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading till now! **

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating in a while! The last few days of summer were spent preparing for school or doing some other activity so I wasn't able to update, and then school already started and I'm usually busy with some truckload of homework. Sorry! **

**Oh, and by the way, Another Artist- A schoolyear here in the Philippines is usually from mid-June to mid-March. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****The 39 Clues.**** I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying…no such luck.**

Chapter 6- Confession **(Amelia's POV)**

A few days ago if you told that I will be dancing at the Starling Ball with Lord Ian Kabra I would have asked you if you had gone sick in the head.

But now, the idea is a reality.

_FLASHBACK_

After that day one week ago when the statue broke, Lord Ian did not really talk to me that much again. But there was always that smile whenever I passed him by in the hallways.

I had always thought he was good looking, but I was never really interested because I was in such a low rank that I _shouldn't_ like him. Maybe if my parents were still alive, we would be in almost the same rank, but ever since they died without leaving anything to us (our Great Aunt got everything they owned), Daniel and I were forced to work to live.

Anyways, I wandered too far (with my thoughts). I was also never really interested because when I first met him he was a terrible, terrible, spoiled, conceited, bratty jerk. It's a good thing I'm not writing this down, I may get a severe punishment (like death) if anyone knew of my thoughts right now.

There we go, got somewhat carried away again. Oh well.

Now, Lord Ian was better. I guess he matured. I don't know about his sister, though.

Speaking of the Lady Natalie, I saw her while walking in the hall near the dining room. I was about to clean (again), and I curtsied to her and greeted her. I was about to go on my way, when she said,

"Wait! Er, Amelia, am I correct?"

"Yes, my lady. Can I be of service?"

"Come with me. And put those…_things_ down."

I put down the "disgusting" bucket of water and the rag I was carrying. The young lady was already walking ahead, not seeming to care so much if I followed her or not.. I half-ran to catch up with her.

"Oh, and you, servant whose name I don't bother to know, do the chores of Amelia. She has other important things to do," the young lady said when she passed by Helen.

"Yes, m'lady," Helen curtsied humbly, then gave me a questioning look. I returned it with a confused look of my own and a little shrug.

I followed her to the courtyard where a carriage was waiting.

While on the step to the carriage, she turned to me. "Now, normally I do not allow grubby little servants into a carriage with me, but…" she looked me up and down. "You look all right. Get in."

I hesitated. I had no idea what was going on. But she gave me an order, and I had to follow it.

"Do you have any idea about good manners?"

I was a little offended. "Grubby little servants" weren't _all_ bad.

She must have seen the look on my face, no matter how I tried to hide it.

"I mean, can you act…not servant like…at a social function? Say…a ball?"

"I-I-I think I can. I was taught by my parents when I was younger, m'lady."

"Good. And what is your favorite color?"

"Jade green, madam. May I ask, m'lady, what this is all about?"

"You shall know in time, Amelia. For now, we are going to the tailor."

"Wh-wh-why, m'lady?"

"Well of course we'll have a gown made for you! You can't come to the Starling Ball in…those-those _things_! It will ruin the whole plan!"

_END FLASHBACK_

When I entered the banquet hall, everyone else was wearing a mask like I was. I couldn't recognize anyone.

I was on top of the staircase. The festivities were going on normally. The music didn't stop. Not many even glanced at me. This was good for me, because I wasn't used to making a spectacle of myself anywhere. Lady Natalie would have been outraged if this was the people's reaction to her arrival, but I was fine—better, actually—with it.

As I descended the staircase, I spotted someone walking, moving towards me. I recognized his walk…and the suit he wore back at the manor before he went here.

Lord Ian.

When he finally got to me, I was on the second-to-the-last step on the staircase. He offered his hand.

"A-Amelia? I-I-Wow. You look stunning. Even more than usual."

"M-my lord? Wha-what is this about? Lady Natalie would not tell me anything. Why am I here? Why must I be here? And how…"

"Hush, love. Not here, with so many people listening. Please, if you want to, take my hand and dance with me. I shall explain later…"

So right now I am on the dance floor in the Starlings' great manor, dancing with none other than the lord I have worked for for a few years now, Ian Kabra.

No, I did not easily get lost in the pools of amber that are his eyes. But I admired them. They were bright with little flecks of gold. And from his eyes I could tell he looked…happy. Delighted. Ecstatic, even.

Was it because of me? Because I was there, dancing with him, looking at him, smiling at him?

For a while I forgot about everything: my status in the society, my feeling of insecurity to be in a ball when I have never been in one before (my parents didn't want me and Daniel to come to the balls they go to), and why the Kabra siblings wanted me to come there at all.

I was just thinking of how happy I was, right there, in my gorgeous jade gown, dancing with the man I thought I would never even get to be this close to.

Lord Ian broke my train of thought. "Amelia…My lady…Let us go to the balcony. I need to tell you something."

I nodded, and we held hands and got to the balcony. He looked around as if to see if there would be anyone listening in. Looking satisfied that no one even glanced at us, he started to talk.

"Listen, Amelia. Uhh…I-I-I don't really know how to start with this. You-you see, I-I-I've never done this before. B-because of how I was raised, y-you know, I was taught n-n-not to feel this way. Nor stutter. B-b-but, well…"

He trailed off.

I had no idea what he was saying. Or trying to say. He was completely…not like himself. He was stuttering. And he looked nervous. His facial expression was…

Changed. He was no longer looking like a scared little boy. He looked determined.

And then he told me this. Simple and straightforward.

"I love you."

I blinked, not sure I heard him right. Of course I wasn't so oblivious as to not see that he didn't treat me like the other servants. But…love? Really?

I didn't say anything.

"Amelia, I was cold-hearted and selfish and cruel a few years ago. But ever since you came…you-you changed me in ways that my family would disapprove of. I would never have thought—never have been able to imagine back then-that I would be here, on the balcony of the Starling manor, saying things that Father calls For Losers Only lines. But if it means having you, I'd be that loser a thousand times…"

I melted. Now _I_ was the one who was nervous. I didn't know what to say to that. He sounded so…sincere. So out of character. So not like himself. It's hard to believe.

And then I saw her.

Lady Natalie, looking at us with a slight smirk on her lips.

I knew something was up.

And I knew why it was so hard to believe.

And then I knew just what to say. Just three little words.

"You are lying."

**I hope you tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon, but if I get a lot of homework and projects and stuff and I won't be able to update as soon I want to, then I am truly sorry...**


	7. Chap 7 The NotSoWicked Sister

**Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, favorites, and just for reading till now! You're all awesome!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been awesome with updating lately. School's been totally crazy. Really.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything here except for what happens in the story.**

Chapter 7- The Not-So-Wicked Sister

**(Natalie's POV)**

I smirked. It was working. That servant girl, Amelia, believed him. If she cooperated, and we succeeded, my brother and I would have pulled another plan right under our parents' noses. They would have been proud, if they weren't the ones we were fooling.

I have to say though, this was the craziest plan yet. My brother has lost his mind (if he HAD a mind in the first place). With all the eligible young ladies in this town, or even outside of it, it's a wonder Amelia even caught his eye.

I won't complain (that much), though. It's he who will be stuck with a mere servant girl the rest of his life, while I will get whatever I want.

I thought back to the time when I talked to him, and we formulated this plan.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Brother, we need to talk," I said once I entered his room._

"_Leave me alone, Natalie. I need to think."_

"_No, we NEED TO TALK!"_

_I sat down on the chair nearest his, crossing my arms and looking at him defiantly. I was not going anywhere. Ian just sighed and looked at me expectantly. _

_"Brother, are you going soft? What is happening with you? Just the other day I saw some servant girl spilling water on you. Normally, you would have had her beaten. But you LAUGHED and said it was all right! And then, just today, she broke a statue and you asked me to cover for that same servant girl? Are you sick?"_

_Now, I probably shouldn't really have cared, but the incidents for the past few days had me wondering. I was listening in on the conversation between our parents and him, and seeing the frustrated look on his face made me want to know even more what my brother was going through. I did not like much change; for me, life was perfect as it was. Seeing my brother going through something different alarmed me a bit. _

"_I don't know. Natalie, it is my business what I feel, or whether I feel at all! Leave me alone!"_

"_So you do feel something for that girl! I don't know how or why, but you do."_

_I shook my head then, wondering how on earth my brother got into this mess. Then I started to remember my own secret fantasies, where a prince swept me off my feet. A cliché romance, one every girl dreams of (even a Kabra girl). I catch myself before I smile, and get an idea._

"_Why don't I help you get her? You seem devastated and though it is against my nature, I feel the need to act _sisterly_ and help you."_

"_For a price, of course," I added quickly. I did not want him to think _my_ façade was cracking the way his was._

"_I will give you anything you want."_

"_Anything?" I smiled. This would be very very good indeed. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts, for the next thing I knew, a blur of jade green was running towards the exit, with my brother chasing her. It caused a bit of a scene. People were whispering, wondering what that was all about. I was surprised as well. I thought things were going quite well, and I could tell that with Amelia's body language. But sometime, while my thoughts were wandering, something must have gone wrong.

I calmly walked into my brother's chamber, gently closing and barring the door. When I turned to him, though, I started screaming.

"For heaven's sake, HOW DID YOU LOSE HER? What is it? What's wrong with you? WHY DID SHE RUN AWAY?"

He didn't even react.

I continued my tirade.

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD CHARM THE MOST COLDHEARTED PRINCESS ALIVE! SO HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO LOSE THE INTEREST OF A TIMID SERVANT GIRL?"

I went on to say many more things. I could have gone on forever, but my brother finally snapped.

"Could you just KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! She thought I was lying. LYING! Lying, the one time I WASN'T."

He looked at me for a few seconds. He had tears in his eyes, the weakling. He looked like he was about to give up. Then he looked back down, and he was shaking. He didn't acknowledge my existence.

I didn't know how to handle tears. Especially tears coming from my brother, who hasn't cried since he was an infant. So I silently left the chamber, and went to my own.

Sitting on my bed, I thought about what just happened, and the few words my brother said. How could she have thought that he was lying? Of course, she saw that she was of lower rank than he, so it would be natural to think that he would only be playing a trick on her, just to spite her for her rank. That's what I would have done, I guess. But those tears that I saw in his eyes were the tears of a man who was not joking. It was a real emotion, one that I have never seen on any Kabra.

How could I convince her that he truly was in love with her?

**Another chapter, born from my guilt in not updating for so long, is coming up! **


	8. Chap 8 Lady Natalie Has a Plan

**Another chapter! I need to make up for the long, long time that I didn't update, and the ridiculously short previous chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. (And I am choosing to not be creative with the disclaimer, for I think readers such as you only came for the story, not the disclaimer that is in almost every story. In fact, I'm surprised you're reading this at all.)**

**On with the show!**

Chapter 8- Lady Natalie Has A Plan

**(Natalie's POV)**

As the daughter of the master of the house, I had the right to do anything I wanted. This was why there shouldn't have been any question when I barged into Amelia and her brother's small chamber. However, the only other one who occupied the room was more than a little annoyed, and he showed it, despite my position and power to have him kicked out.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of knocking? You can't just walk in here like you own everything!"

"As a matter of fact, I do own everything here. Not that I am proud of it," I said, looking disgustedly at the mess on the brother's side of the room.

The brother—_what was his name?_—just grumbled something, and then said out loud, "What do you want anyway, _your greatness?_" He spat out the words. Normally, I would've been mad, but I reminded myself that this was a servant, hardly someone whose words should affect me.

"What does your sister like? Surely, you must know her better than anyone."

"Why do you care?"

"It is my business to keep secret, and your job to lose if you refuse to answer my question."

He looked down, defeated. "Fine. Amelia likes things simple. Nothing extravagant for her…"

He was about to say _unlike you_ when he thought better of it. Smart boy.

"She likes white roses. I remember it clearly. When we were younger, we would always go with our parents to the park. She would be entranced with the white roses that grew near the old willow tree where we always sat. I would play in the river and try to catch the fish, but Amelia would always sit by the roses and admire them fondly."

"Good," I said, making a note of it in my mind. "What else?"

"She loves reading. She has no time for that now, but our old ma—house used to be filled with her books. She does not have them now; they all burned along with the rest of our property," he said, while his face clouded over. I didn't really care that much, but his face told me he was experiencing pain, remembering the fire.

"Amelia also loves the color green. If you look at her side of the chamber, you will see it. She says it reminds her of spring mornings with our parents."

His face was close to tears then. I stood up, feeling quite uncomfortable seeing him nearly crying. I wasn't used to showing sympathy.

"Thank you, uh—what is your name?"

"Daniel," he just barely choked out, his tears running down his cheeks.

"Well, thank you, Daniel. Goodbye."

I left the chamber, wondering why I nearly showed sympathy for a moment there. The boy must be crying now.

Anyways, I must tell my brother everything I've learned.

* * *

**(Daniel's POV)**

I remained sitting, trying to stop myself from sobbing. Lady Natalie's curious appearance did not occupy my mind as much as cool spring mornings at the park with Amelia and my parents, and curling up in the huge parlor of our old manor with my grandmother's cat, Saladin. Those were all just hazy memories. But one suddenly came to mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was one winter night, three weeks before…the fire. All four of us were in front of the fireplace, talking and laughing, with me and Amelia drinking hot chocolate. Suddenly, my father spoke._

"_One day, all this may be gone. Just remember, my precious little ones, we will always be with you. Do not lose hope. You will never have nothing."_

_It was then that they gave us two items. To Amelia, a jade necklace engraved with a dragon. For me, it was a wood carving of a bear._

_END FLASHBACK_

Those items once belonged to our parents. They passed it off to us just a few weeks before their death, as though they sensed it coming and gave it to us before they passed. Another thing I remembered was a poem that Amelia and I once found in the study. It was a poem written in what was unmistakably our mother's elegant script.

_Oh look how the stars do shine,_

_Above rivers and mountains they sit,_

_Illuminating the world below,_

_Like little lanterns brilliantly lit._

_The lone wolf howls as midnight comes,_

_And the snake is asleep, hidden by shadow,_

_And the gems in the sky still burn brightly,_

_Middle of the night filled with their glow._

_The bear looks peaceful, its eyes closed,_

_And minds are filled with woven dreams,_

_Yet swift as a dragon the night is gone,_

_And the stars hide, to later again be seen._

* * *

Amelia and I were walking the next week towards our small chamber. We were lucky to have our own. The servants' quarters were too crowded to hold any more, and so we had our own little room to ourselves. That kept Amelia's necklace and my wood carving safe.

As we opened the door, Amelia gasped. I looked at the direction where my sister was looking and I saw the most beautiful green dress and slippers I had ever seen. On a little note on top of the dress there was something written in unfamiliar handwriting: _It is yours, Amelia. Wait in your chambers wearing that tonight. I shall fetch you myself. Tell no one. –Lady Natalie_

That night I could not sleep. I was too curious about why Lady Natalie would pay my sister so much attention. She sat on her little cot, wearing the dress, with a nervous expression on her face.

When the clock stuck ten in the evening, Amelia began to fidget.

"This was a mistake. Another trick," she said.

I was about to ask her, "What trick?" when the door to our chambers suddenly opened. Lady Natalie, holding a little candle and signaling us to be quiet entered.

"Amelia, come quick. Do not make any noise. And you, Daniel," the young lady said, turning to me, "keep quiet as well, or your job goes."

And off they went, silently but surely.

I shook my head. My sister owed me an explanation.

**What do you think will happen next? I hope you tell me what you think. ****And again, really sorry for not updating for months and months. I hope you also forgive me.**


	9. Chap 9 Two Lives Change

**Whoa. Thank you for the reviews and for reading! I am really, really sorry for neglecting this story. The past year was really, really stressful for me. T.T**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, especially _Agent Get Amy and Ian Together,_ whose review motivated me to write again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues. Only the plot belongs to me.**

**Well, on with the story!**

****Chapter 9 - Two Lives Change

**(Amelia's POV)**

The world was dark. I was blindfolded. Panic seized me as I felt myself being helped onto a carriage, but I heard Lady Natalie's whispered reassurance, "Don't be afraid. You are safe. That is my promise."

I knew I shouldn't trust her, but something in me felt that her words were sincere and there was not any reason to be afraid. So I stepped onto the carriage, still blindfolded.

It seemed an eternity later when the carriage stopped and the coach opened the door. He told me to take off the blindfold. I stepped down from the carriage, which left quickly. I was alone. I suddenly felt panic yet again, but I noticed my surroundings.

Candlelight illuminated the scene. Rose petals, _white_ rose petals led to a small bench underneath a willow tree. On the bench were white roses, a book and a piece of parchment, which looked like a letter. Eagerly, I opened the book, which showed me…poems. Love poems. There were very few, but each spoke of a love so true and so deep I would never have doubted the author's feelings about the lady of whom he spoke.

But what caught my eye was the one word on the last page, writted so elegantly in script, in the same handwriting as the author. One word:

_Amelia._

My eyes widened and I blushed in the darkness. Could those poems have been written for me?

With hands trembling, I picked up the parchment, and slowly began to read.

_Dearest Amelia,_

_I wish for you to believe me. When I told you I loved you, I meant it with all my heart. These poems, poems I wrote for you, were written long before. I'm no true artist, but I hope you appreciated these. How I wish you would believe me. How I wish you had no doubt of my love._

_Forever, I remain_

_Yours,_

_Ian._

I noticed some smudging on the ink on the letter. I realized what they were—tearstains. Had this Lord really been crying for me?

I barely had time to think more when I felt someone behind me. Lord Ian himself, kneeling down and taking my hand. Tears were in his eyes as he asked me to listen to him, to believe what he says.

He loves me.

It may have been the tears in his eyes; it may have been the roses and the candlelight; it may have been the tone in his voice and the way his voice shook as he pleaded with me to give him a chance. I know not what, but there was something that made me believe him.

* * *

The next few weeks were a jumble of happy memories.

Not one to let any man affect me too much, I continued with my work as a maid for the Kabra manor. It was obviously a fool's act to admit to this new…relationship…with Lord Ian to try to have a higher status in society. More likely, Lord Ian's parents would have my head before he could so much as propose to run away with me.

We continued to meet in secret. Luckily, his parents went away on many occasions, while Lady Natalie kept whatever knowledge she had a secret. We would come out, usually at midnight in the courtyard while the household was asleep, and sit beneath a tree, watch the stars, and talk.

Many a time would Lord Ian ask to run away with me, right that night. However much I would be tempted to do so, I knew I had a brother to look after.

Daniel, surprisingly, took the news much better than I had imagined he would. I rather assumed that in his child's mind, he would rebel, or disgrace Lord Ian in such a way that would cost us our jobs—or our lives. But he never did much; there would only be some days when Lord Ian would come to me, chuckling, and saying that my brother had glared at him several times that day.

You ask why I still call him Lord, though we treat each other like equals now? I still feel awkward as I try to call him by only his first name. Lord Ian had tried, again and again, to make me call him Ian, or any other nickname, but, I couldn't bring myself to. After a week, he seemingly gave up, though I feel like he would try again sometime soon.

One particular starry night, as I gazed upon the bright jewels in the night sky, I remembered my parents. Oh, how I missed them! I would remember walks in the park, days filled with white roses and splashing in the river…Days of pure innocence, pure happiness.

"Amelia, no, please don't cry. What did I do?"

I looked at Lord Ian to find him very much alarmed. I suddenly realized that tears were falling down my face.

"I…I just remembered my parents…They were wonderful. They always had time for me and Daniel. Every week we would come to this one special park…It is in ruins now, but I still remember it as if I were there yesterday…And every night, my father and mother would come into mine and Daniel's room, and they would read us a book from our library…"

I was crying freely now. I couldn't stop myself. My parents were the most wonderful people in the world, yet I lost them!

It took me a while to compose myself. Lord Ian was holding me close and trying to comfort me. Realizing how close the lord and I were, I gently pushed away. I was thankful that he could not see me blush as I told him, Thank you.

A few moments later, I was again looking at the stars, and I said, "My mother once wrote a poem. It was about the stars, the peaceful and happy night under the lights in night sky. I like to look at these stars and imagine my parents among them, watching me from up above. They said they would never leave me and Daniel with nothing, and I am thankful for that. My parents left me a necklace, and I like to hold it as I remember them. This is the last thing I have that reminds me of them."

I took out the necklace. I never once considered selling such a precious item. Lord Ian held out his hand as he asked if he could look at it. I placed the necklace in his open hand. As he was examining it, I sat quietly and gazed at the stars once more.

I heard a click, and a gasp.

Lord Ian's eyes were wide, looking at the object on his hand. I saw my necklace, with its stone open. I saw the piece of parchment inside.

**What do you think it is? **

**I hope I can update soon. Until then, thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
